tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
So this will be the place where we'll have an overview of the major events that have already taken place in the RP. It will probably be a work in progress for quite a while, since it will take time to get an overview of all events, and summarize each one. Feel free to edit this, as we can use all the help we can get! Events in chronological order. Normal Italics indicate posts made at the same time as the event they are under, but do not contain content relevant to the event. This is incomplete. It would be great if an older member could add to this list! In the Beginning, Ryou had a Gun... :...and alot of free time. Just kidding. But it seems that the original mews aren't around any more, and the cafe's being run by a new set of mew-mews. Lessons in Self-defense Mission One is Introduced :The mews demonstrate their new weapons and attacks by defeating enemies. This marks the introduction of the 'Generic Enemy', a disturbing and rather pedophile-like foe cast completely in black and having rudimentary white facial features. Needless to say, the Generic Enemies get repeatedly owned. : : Mew Candycorn, Mew Mandarin, Mew Poppyseed, Mew Popcorn (Poppukon), Mew Snow-cone, Mew Licorice, Mew Torte, Mew Blueberry (Mirtillo), Mew Vanilla (Banira), Mew Yamamomo, Mew Chocolat, Mew Cotton Candy (Kotokandi), Mew Peach (Momo), Mew Guava, Mew Chokeberry, Mew Avocado, Mew Tomato, Mew Lychee, Mew Grape, Mew Starapple, Mew Fried Chicken (Furaido Chikin), Mew German Chocolate (Schokolade), Mew Paskha, Mew Potato, Mew Hoagie, Mew Mango, Mew Daiquiri, Mew Mochi, Mew Peep, Mew Sugar apped. Croissant (alien), Crepe (alien) apped. Advert Attack Mission Two is Introduced :In which obnoxious advertising is introduced. The goal of the mission is to deliver a slogan promoting the role play. Notably, this illustrated that Croissant is severely outnumbered. Mew Tomato's Attempt at Negotiation :The first try at diplomatic talks by Mew Tomato. She voices her want to be on good terms for once, however Croissant bluntly declines, as he is a jerk stating that their ideals are too different. He offers her a place in the aliens' ranks, but she refuses as well. Negotiations are at a standstill and tears fall. : : Mew Passionsweet, Mew Frosting, Mew Dewberry apped. Mille-feuille (alien) apped. The Fight on Tokyo Tower A Test of Strength :After Mew Poppukon proclaims humans the stronger race, Croissant and Mille set out to prove her wrong with a cliched battle atop Tokyo Tower. Conversation and taunting are made from both sides, and Mille displays his confectionary skills by attempting to convert Mew Oriibu with homemade cookies. Fighting occurs, and at some point Mew Mirtillo manages to knock off Croissant's perscription sunglasses. Oriibu finds and dons the glasses, resulting in hilarious crack involving rainbow laser beams and Power Puff Girls. In the end, Oriibu begins to harbor an intense fear of Croissant. : : Mew Pineapple, Mew Popsicle, Mew Caramel apped. Azur Framboise (alien), Eclair (alien), Candy (alien) apped. Mew and Alien Swap Meme, Voice Meme In Which Kana's Soul is Taken :Spring festival summary (also, please change the header to something witty~) In Which Croissant is Accused of Having Weird Fetishes :Invasion summary (same as above~) : Jumanji :Guava finds a strange old board game hidden in some corner. The workers at Cafe Mew Mew are bored. What ensues is good, old-fashion trauma. In Hot Water Trouble at the Hot Springs :Mews and Aliens and a Chimera anima made of the hot-spring owner! You would have to look to the anime to find a fight worthy of this quality action! Cafe Mew Mew Bar Opens :Cherri /ahem/ persuades /ahem/ Ryou to open the cafe in the evening to a more "mature" crowd. Of course, there is a cute new uniform to go with the new shifts. Many a false ID is abused in order to take advantage of this. Alien Attack on Tokyo Subway System :The aliens unleash a devastating 4-prong attack on the people of Tokyo. Mews on a Cruise :Ryou offers his own cruise ship for a two-week vacation group training session. Shipwrecked :The ship is caught in a storm and it's passengers forced to take to life boats when it takes on water. After a night of being tossed about, the mews wash up on a deserted island, apparently somewhere near Australia? Guava puts her house wife skills to work, clearing out a cave for shelter. Poppukon becomes frustrated by her injured status. Neku gets a sunburn. Tai and Kin have a huge fight, and break up. Subsequently, Kin chops off her hair for absolutely no reason. Cherri steps on Alex the waiter's feelings. Slushie find a cave with a dead pilot beastie skeleton and spiders in it. Azur feels bad about trying to kill fighting with Kin. Mew Parfait, Mew Starfruit, Mew Ramune, Mew Gurepu, Tofu (alien) apped MoradaXTomato/Croissant's secret heartbreak (This is discontinuous... not sure how to label it) Mew Papaya, Meringue (alien), Sushi (alien), Madeleine (alien) apped Tsuchino-san um, worries for her children. Kana and Tai are not playing extreme hide and seek. Lost and Found The Kidnapping of Poppukon/Exploration of Ancient Alien Ruins - Part 1 :An ancient ruin is found on the deserted island! And what a strange coincidence, it seems to belong to the alien's predecessors! Of course, the mews dive into exploring it. That is rather difficult, though, since only Kin, Leia and Tomato can see in the dark. But NOTHING can stop Leia from finding the treasure! :While most everyone is getting lost inside, Poppukon is left alone and without her pendant when the aliens decide to materialize. After making her panic, the aliens decide to capture and bring her back to base. By the time Tai and Kana make it outside, Poppy's screams have died out and nothing is left but her crutches.' : Dewberry visits Sodo in the hospital. Croissant & the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day The Ruins - Part 2 & 3 :The mews continue to explore, and get separated (many times) in the dark. Tai and Kana tell the others of Poppukon's disappearance. When everyone finally gets back together (and out of random holes in the floor), they continue on, only to encounter Croissant, who is standing watch for his comrades while they retrieve the ruin's relics. There is a brief battle. Croissant, overwhelmed by 9 adversaries, is finally subdued by Choke's guitar.He does manage to knock Kin's pendant away and injure her, though. While being tied up by Neku's string, he reveals that his comrades have taken an "interest" in Poppukon. The mews decide to use Croissant an a hostage and continue on.' Mew Persimmon, Mew Paprika, Mew Courgette, Mew Yuzu, Mew Kurai Chokoreeto apped between Parts 2&3 Mew Imo, Mew Masala, Mew Durian, Mew Sencha, Mew Honeydew, Tiramisu (alien), Mew French Toast, RuRu (mascot), Mew Pretzel, Mew Passionfruit apped after Part 3 A Message From the Past The Ruins - Final Act :The group comes to a room lit by a strange control panel. Despite uncertainties from others, Mirtillo and Pineapple have fun playing with the alien computer. Using Croissant's reading skillz, they bring up an ancient recording. :The recording is made by an oracle, one of alien's ancestors. She foresaw the end of her civilization, due to the planet's hostility. Some refugees escaped into space, but many fell into despair and joined their savior Deep Blue in an act of suicide. The Oracle also foresaw that this planet would be inhabited again, and left this message as a warning. :Immediately after the recording's end, a guardian Chimera anima bursts out from the mural above the consule. It wounds Pineapple's head severely, and knocks Mirtillo unconscious against the wall. Sugar is also wounded while attacking and Candy reveals her presence, to Croissant's dismay. Attacks have little effect, seeing as the Chirema anima can heal itself. Neku, having encountered Mew Aqua several times before, identifies this as the cause of the "feeling" resonating from the anima (and it's healing ability). However, no one else can validated this theory as they cannot feel the Mew Aqua. :Candy slaps the tied-up Croissant while Neku restrains the anima with her weapon. When Kana defends Croissant by insulting Candy, Candy refuses to fight. Guava attacks again. The mews strategize - maybe separating the mew aqua from the anima can defeat it? Croissant, Tomato and Guava "philosophize" on the nature of war and friendship. Azur shows up and Avocado is immediately hostile to her. Pineapple wakes up to see Satan. Just as Neku's string fails (and causes her to injure herself), Azur's attack causes the anima to temporally pause. Using Azur's knife and the Ribbon Guava Flurry, the mew aqua is finally freed from the Chirema anima. :The Oracle appears again and asks the group if they are willing to restore the planet. As everyone lays their hands together, the Mew Aqua is released. Everyone is healed, though some are unconscious, the oracle disappears and Croissant is recaptured.' : Mew Nightshade, Mew Beet, Mew Plum (re-app), Mew Jackfruit, Zeppola (alien) apped It's a Bird, It's a Plane...Wait, It Actually Is A Plane... Masala & Sencha Tea's Airshow Tour Finale :summary' Kulfi (alien), Snickerdoodle (alien), Mew Toast apped Alien research into Earthling cuisine... SushiXBoysenberry crack So...What Do We Do Now? In which everyone is sick of eating fish and Candy makes a suggestion. :summary Truly the Worst Birthday in the World In which Poppy is in a cage and makes some new alien friends... :summary' "Like a Boss" Awesomeness Mirtillo wakes up. Mille-feuille returns Report to the Boss - Alien De-Briefing Leia and Kin talk about Satan Mew Candycane, Mew Tapioca apped So...Let's Do Something Neku holds a vote and puts her birthday present to good use. :summary' Mew Daikon, Soba (alien), Mew Parmesan apps pending Ramune & World Record Attempt #45 Cosplay Memes Sorry, Closed Till Further Notice - Mngmt. ...back in Tokyo... :summary - current I spy with my little eye... - current :